winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchantix (Form)
Enchantix is a transformation introduced in Season 3. *'Previous Transformation:' Charmix *'Next Transformation:' Believix Overview Enchantix is the "Final Fairy Form" in a fairy's journey to become a full-fledged fairy. In Alfea's curriculum, earning Enchantix is considered their final exam. Enchantix fairies who graduate from Alfea are also the Guardian Fairies of their respective homeworlds. Appearance Enchantix fairies wear flowing clothes and barefoot sandals. They have big colorful wings that have jewels hanging off of them. Their outfits are brightly colored and sometimes intricate. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change color and/or grow. The hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a bottle of Fairy Dust. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn Enchantix, she must save someone from her homeworld and show great sacrifice in doing so. Exceptions Tecna and Bloom are the only known exceptions to this rule. Tecna does not save anyone specifically from her own realm; she saves the realm of Andros by closing the Omega Portal. It is assumed that Tecna does save the entire universe, which encompasses her homeworld, by sacrificing herself to close the portal on the assumption that unstoppable evil would ensue had she not. Bloom, by believing in her power to defeat evil (after meditating with the sorceress Maia on Pyros) is able to will herself into Enchantix. Bloom would not have gotten her Enchantix if not for her inner dragon, Buddy, who had shown up prior to Bloom meeting Maia. Passion for another person's life is a key factor in triggering a fairy's Enchantix status, i.e. when Galatea volunteers to perish in the Hall of Enchantments fire to give Musa a chance to escape, Musa refuses to leave her friend. Her love for her friend was is strong that it is enough to earn Musa her Enchantix. However, since Galatea is the princess of Musa's homeworld, this implies she gains her Enchantix in the conventional way by saving someone from her realm. Magical Abilities Along with an increase in magical strength and endurance, Enchantix allows fairies to use Fairy Dust to miniaturize, break dark spells, and various other things. Enchantix wings are sustainable at higher wind speeds than those of a standard fairy. Enchantix also allows fairies to earn Higher Fairy Forms such as Believix. Ways to Acquire *Bloom: **Incomplete: Focusing her belief in her power to defeat evil. (S3E16). **Complete: With Sky's help, destroying Mandragora and liberating Domino. (SOTLK) *Stella: Using up all of her energy to rescue her father, King Radius, from being attacked by a dragon. (S3E8) *Flora: Rescuing her sister Miele from drowning in the poisoned Water Stairway. (S3E12) *Musa: Saving Princess Galatea from perishing in the fire. (S3E10) *Tecna: Sacrificing herself to close the Omega Portal. (S3E13) *Aisha: Healing Queen Ligea rather than herself. (S3E6) Known Enchantix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Faragonda Gallery 2D Bloom Enchantix.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix Stella Enchantix.jpg|Stella's Enchantix Flora's Enchantix - Episode 312.jpg|Flora's Enchantix Enchantix Musa.png|Musa's Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix Aisha Enchantix.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix Aisha Enchantix 2.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix (alternative) 3D Bloom Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix Stella Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Stella's Enchantix Flora's Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.png|Flora's Enchantix Musa's Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Musa's Enchantix Tecna Enchantix - Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix Aisha's Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix Winx 3D Enchantix.jpg|Winx's 3D Enchantix Trivia *The name Enchantix comes from the word "enchant," meaning "to put someone or something under a spell". *Enchantix is the first transformation to be first earned in the sixth episode of a season, with the second being Believix and the third being Harmonix. *In the original sketches, Enchantix was planned to have barefoot sandals like in Harmonix. *Aisha is the only Winx to begin her transformation sequence in Winx form. *Flora is the only Winx to begin her transformation sequence in civilian clothing. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - Full Transformation - Enchantix|2D Version Winx Club Clip - Enchantix 3D (English)|3D Version Category:Winx Club Category:Enchantix Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Forms Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Fairies Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms